The present invention is related to an automatic ball-starting device of football game table. The ball-starting device enables a user to have full time for preparation. The ball-starting device is also applicable to other game tables.
A conventional football game table has multiple dolls mounted on rotary rod bodies for driving a ball placed on the face of the football game table. A player scores when rolling the ball into a goal of the football game table. It is important to play such game fairly.
When starting the ball, one of the players must pick up the ball from a ball box under the football game table and then directly drop the ball into the center of the football game table to start the game. Accordingly, the players must frequently pick up and drop the ball. Such movement is troublesome for both players and will lower the fun in playing the game. Moreover, the game can be hardly fairly played under such condition that the ball is manually dropped onto the table face by one of the players. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an automatic ball-starting device of football game table, which can automatically start the ball and make the players to fairly play the game.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an automatic ball-starting device of football game table. By means of the automatic ball-starting device, the ball can be automatically collected and started.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above automatic ball-starting device of football game table, in which there is a delay of time prior to starting the ball so that the player starting the ball can have a full time for preparation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above automatic ball-starting device of football game table, which can save power and prolong the using life of the driving coil.
According to the above objects, the automatic ball-starting device of football game table of the present invention includes multiple ball-guiding tubes and a controlling box. Two ball-guiding tubes respectively extend from two goals on two sides of the football game table to the controlling box disposed at the center thereof. The ball-guiding tubes are communicated with a ball-striking chamber of the controlling box. A ball-striking tube is connected with the ball-striking chamber and extends to a middle portion of the face of the football game table. Two controlling buttons extend from the controlling box to two sides of the football game table. A controlling circuit is disposed in the controlling box for detecting whether there is a ball in the ball-striking chamber. If so, a speaker is driven to emit a message to remind the players. After either of the controlling buttons is pressed, after a delay of several seconds, the controlling circuit is closed to power on the driving coil. The driving coil generates a magnetic field to drive the ball-striking rod to strike a ball so as to automatically start the ball.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: